The present invention is directed generally to a puzzle for use by children and, in particular, to a puzzle with two sets of puzzle pieces, one set being formed from a crayon material, with enhanced play value.
Conventional puzzles either include a frame in which die-cut puzzle pieces are inserted to complete the puzzle, or separate die-cut pieces which are joined together to form the puzzle on a flat surface. While such puzzles are interesting during the first or perhaps the second completion of the puzzle, the initial play value thereof substantially decreases once the puzzle has been completed one or two times.
In an effort to enhance the play value of puzzles, several games have been developed for playing by two or more people such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,850 issued on June 3, 1980 for a partner puzzle game and U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,136 issued on Jan. 26, 1971 for a double jig-saw puzzle game. However, such puzzles are not appropriate for use by one person.
Puzzles offer the users thereof, especially children, a chance to increase their skills of recognition, spatial orientation and ordering, and related cognitive skills. Thus, it is important for young children to be interested in and play with puzzles, and therefore it is desirable to provide a puzzle with enhanced play value which is suitable for use by children. The present invention provides such a configuration.